Le pouvoir des femmes
by Malfoymaniac
Summary: Une femme trompé ! un salaud qui prend vie ..Un fantasme vivant qui se dédouble,Draco ET son frere jumeau inconnu ,pour apprendre à hermione que les hommes ne sont pas tous des salauds
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Le pouvoir des femmes ( me demandez pas pourquoi ...ca sonne bien non ?Dans tout lles cas sa remonte mon égo féminin lol )

Couple : DM/HG/DM  
Spoilers : Aucun(y'en a pas à ma connaisance )  
Avertissement : Rated M ...enfin on verra ce que j'arrive à écvrire avecl'expérience que j'ai... Je prévien de suite , je suis un vrai ptit ange lol

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennentà JK Rowling.( videmment comme d'hab ! )

* * *

Slurp….Slurp…Slurp….Smack!

Oh ! Rien à faire ! J'ai beau me mettre les mains sur les oreilles pour les boucher , m'efforcer de m'intéresser à autre chose(au livre devant moi par exemple ) ,survoler la taverne du regard pour voir si mon prince roux arrive pour me sauver , mais mes yeux reviennent inexorablement à eux !

Slurp….smack….slurp …smack…Slurp…slurp…

Assez !Assez!ASSEZ !J'en ai marre ! Il y a de quoi devenir folle !

-Harry arrête de lécher les amygdales de Ginny ….Tu vas l'étouffer avec ta langue !

-….

J'en reviens pas , aucune réaction ! J'aurais rien dit , ça aurait été la même chose ! Merlin aidez-moi … Mais que fait Ron ? Il devait arriver il y a une heure ! Je vais le tuer ! Pourquoi est ce que je sors avec un abrutit ? Etre ponctuel , c'est trop demander à un mec ? Pourtant c'est pas grand cho….

-Excusez-moi ?

Ron ?

Je lève des yeux remplis d'espoir , et me trouve face à face avec un serveur blond . Pffff , ça aurait été trop beau .Bon …il me veut quoi lui ?

-Oui ? minaudais-je .

-Voulez-vous que je vous apporte , une autre chope de Bière-au-beurre pour vous occupez , mademoiselle ?

Il veut dire quoi par m'occuper ? J'ai l'air si désespérée que ça ?

-Avec plaisir ! répondis -je avec un sourire crispé .

Le serveur me souris et commence à s'éloigner.

-Non , attendez ! Il se retourne , un air interrogateur sur le visage .Apportez moi , du Whisky pur feu …Une bouteille rempli de whisky .

-Hermione , je suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée !

Tien Harry , il se réveille celui là…

-Mon petit Harry chéri , c'est pas trop tôt , je commençais à me demander si tu t'étais pas noyé dans la salive de Ginny .

- Oh , c'est bon ! T'en prend pas à moi si Ron , n'est pas là !

- Mais je m'en f iche que Ron soit pas là , on ai pas marier !

Pourquoi est qu'il est pas là ? Bouhouhhh ...

-Hermione , je pense juste que Harry veut t'empêcher de commettre une bêtise !

Ahhh, la garce , c'est de sa faute ! C'est son frère elle aurait pu lui apprendre à ne pas poser de lapin !

-Est-ce que je t'ai sonné Ginny ?

La bouche de Ginny s'ouvre puis se referme ,préférant sûrement ne pas envenimer les choses , elle agrippe la main de Harry :

- Bon je pense qu'on va te laisser Hermione ! On se verra demain , quand tu sera calmée !siffle la rousse d'une voix grinçante ,tout en se levant pour partir .

Allez y abandonner moi tous !

-Ouais , c'est ça …allez continuer votre danse de la limace ailleurs !

Oups!Partit tout seul !

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? demande Harry en haussant les sourcils .

-Laisse tombé Harry !

Je le vois hausser les épaules , en réponse au regard interrogateur de Ginny . Il la rejoins , et je les regarde franchir la porte , main dans la main. C'est pas ti mignon ! Lâcheurs!

Un « boum » résonnant sur ma table , me sort de ma contemplation , le serveur vient d'arriver , il me sert un verre de whisky et pose la bouteille à côté de moi .Je lève les yeux , pensive :

-Je vous offre un verre ?

- Avec plaisir ….

* * *

En faite ,après mainte réfléxion et quelques verres ... le whisky-pur-feu , c'est la meilleur chose qu'on inventer les sorciers . Si , si je vous jure ! Regardez , j'entame le quatrième verre …Et tout au long des trois premiers , j'ai tout compris , le comment du pourquoi …tout est devenue clair comme de l'eau de roche . C'est ce que j'essaye d'expliquer au serveur en face de moi , mais il l'a pas l'air d'avoir la capacité mentale pour comprendre(il est blond me direz vous ) , il me regarde , en souriant bêtement :

-Mais si ! E' faite pouvais pô ré'ister, 'vec sa tâch' noir sur l' bout d' nez ! Pis , maintenant l'est grand , trèèèèèèès grand ….lui expliquai-je en levant les bras très haut pour lui montrer .

-Ah oui grand comme ça !me repond il en mettant ses mains à la même hauteur que les miennes

-Oui ! fis je en applaudissant, heureuse qu'il comprenne enfin quelque chose.

- Ah oui , et c'est qui le grand Monsieur , grand comme ça ?

Beh il est bouché ou quoi ? C'est ce que je lui explique depuis tout à l'heure !

-Mais c'est Ron , c'est mon p'tit ami par'que j' l'aime … Pis vous aussi !

-Quoi moi aussi ?

-Bah vous aime ….enfin j'pense …

-Moi je pense que vous ne tenez pas du tout l'alcool .

Hein ? Quel alcool ?

Mais qu'est ce qui raconte je suis très bien , tout est clair pour une fois ! Je vais dire à …euhhh… Ah oui , Ron je tiens à lui …. Et ma soirée ratée va finir en une formidable nuit de bai…enfin , une nuit agréable quoi .

-Mademoiselle , on va fermer , vous devriez renter .

Qui me parle ?

Je sens quelqu'un me soulever par les aisselles . Et m'emmener vers la porte .

-Ouh là , vous marchez pas très droit .

-C'est normal , j'ai le mal de mer en bateau .

J'arrive près de la porte , et le serveur enclenche la poignée , et laisse entrer un courrant d'air glacé . Bouh ! Qu'il ferme laporte on se les gèle ici !

-Je devrais peut être vous appeler une diligence , vous n'êtes pas en état de transplaner ! dit le blond en refermant la porte .

Mais qu'est ce qui raconte ! Je suis Hermione Granger ! La première à avoir eu son brevet de transplanage !Non mais !

-Mais si , mais si ! Fis je en me lançant dehors .

Je fais un tour sur moi-même et avant que je comprenne ce qui m'arrive je me retrouve face à la grille de Poudlard .

-Qu'est ce que je vous avez dis ! m'exclamais je à un arbre en face de moi ,en lui faisant un sourire victorieux !

Ah pu le Monsieur ? Bon , pas grave ... comment on fait pour rentrer au faite ?

-Grille ouvre-toi !

Rien , c'est quoi qu'il faut dire ?

-Abracadabra , ouvre toi !

Pourquoi elle veut pas s'ouvrir ?Veux pas dormir dehors moi !

- S'il te plaît , laisse moi rentrer , j'ai toujours était sympa avec toi . Ah j'ai compris ! Tu crois que je suis un mangemort ? Mais non regarde ! Je suis Hermione ? Tu me reconnais pas , pourtant , je suis venue te voir y a quelques heures pour sortir , et maintenant j'aimerais ré-entrer …Pour dire à Ron que …

-Hermione c'est toi ?

Que ? Une lumière m'aveugle , je plisse les yeux pour m'habituer à la lueur agressive . Une gigantesque ombre se découpe .

-Hagrid ?

-Evidemment … tu parlais à qui ?

-Bah ….je demandais à la barrière de m'ouvrir , mais elle veut pas ….

Hagrid affiche une mine perplexe , puis enfin me sourit .

-Viens je vais te ramener à la tour Gryffondor !C'est pas grave , tu régleras ça demain avec elle ...

Il a raison . Je le suit dans les méandres de la nuit , et au bout d'un certain temps ,je ne sais pas trop comment , nous arrivons , devant le tableau de la grosse dame . Le demi-géant murmure le mot de passe , et j'entre dans la salle commune. Personne . Tout est calme , le feu crépite tranquillement dans la cheminée . Je me dirige tant bien que mal vers le dortoirs des garçons . Ce qui est bien , c'est que les filles ont le droit d'y grimper , quand elles veulent . Ce qui est ridicule , c'était de penser qu'on pouvait leurs faire plus confiance qu'aux garçons . La preuve , j'arrive devant la porte de Ron saine et sauve , me recoiffe à l'aveuglette , humecte mes lèvres , et me glisse sans bruit dans la chambre . Je suis accueilli par des ronflement sonore , j'épouse la pièce du regard , Harry n'est pas dans son lit .Tant mieux.

Je m'approche du lit de Ron , et empoigne le rideau et le fait glisser lentement pour ne pas réveiller mon rouquin . Oh il est adorable , les yeux fermés et un sourire béat sur le visage .

-Surprise ! Hurlais -je .

-Ah ! Hermione ! dit-il en sursautant

J'affiche un sourire mi-amusé mi attendrit , qui s'efface bien vite , quand je vois les draps bouger bizarrement , au niveau de son entre jambe . Mais qu'est ce que ?

Une tête ébouriffé sort des couvertures .

-Lavande ? criais-je surprise complétement désaoulé .

-Salut Hermione ! Dit elle penaude .

-LAVANDE ! M'égosillais-je .

-Attend Hermione , je vais tout expliquer ! s'exclama Ron en sortant des couvertures nu comme un ver.

-LAVANDE ! LAVANDE ! continuais -je incapable de dire autre chose .

-Attend Hermione je vais …

-LAV…FERME LA RON ! lui ordennais-je , soudain les synapses de mon cerveau reconnecté !

Mes yeux passèrent , de Ron à Lavande , de Lavande à Ron , à toute vitesse. Sans que je comprenne pourquoi , ma main s'éleve à une vitesse phénoménale , et s'abat brutalement sur la joue du Rouquin .

Je les regarde une dernière fois et m'élance vers ma chambre personnelle , étant préfète en chef , j'avais le droit à mon endroit intime, en tout cas depuis cette année . Reste à savoir pourquoi .Peut-être que Dumbledore savait que Ron était un salaud , rectifications que Ron **est** un salaud .

J'arrive en titubant devant ma chambre , et me met à pleurer . La jeune fille du tableau , certainement par pitié , me laisse entrer sans le mot de passe. Je me traîne jusqu'au canapé , trônant près du feu , m'affale dessus avec la grâce d'un éléphant , tourne la tête vers la table basse , et tombe face à face avec "l'unique ".La première et dernière photo de moi avec Malfoy. C'est pas ça qui va me remonterle moral ! Etant préfets tout les deux , notre chère directeur nous à obliger à prendre cette photographie pour nous accrocher dans la salle des trophées au près de nos prédécesseur .Et nous à gentiment fait une copie à chacun …charmant souvenir...Pourquoi est ce que je l'ai pas jeté ?

Je regarde le roi des salauds posant à côté de moi , qui aurait pu deviner qu'enfin de compte Ron avait un point commun avec lui ? Le salaud ! Et l'autre blondinet là , un salaud aussi ! Je suis sûre que Harry le savait , étant son meilleur ami ! Le salaud ! Je suis entourée de salauds !

Que des salauds !

Tous des salauds !

Dans une pulsion de colère , je frappe avec le poing le petit cadre contenant l'image de Malfoy et moi , la vitre ,sur le coup, se brise et me coupe la main .

-ET MERDE !

J'éclate en sanglot encore une fois, inondant de larme et de sang le portrait . De rage je le jette au feu . Et m'endort comme une masse sur le canapé !

* * *

-Hermione jolie , réveille toi !susure une voix à mon oreille .

-Hummm...Aïe! gémis-je sentant une douleur dans ma nuque .

J'ouvre un oeil , puis l'autre m'habituant à la lumière encore timide du soleil . Et découvre deux pieds blanc face à mon lit improvisé .Mes yeux remontent lentement , s'enflamment voyant les deux belles jambes musclés, mes joues rougissent quand je m'aperçois que la personne en face de moi est un homme complétement nu , mon regard glisse sur son torse bien dessiné , puis enfin atteint le visage angélique . Des cheveux blond presque blanc faisant ressortir des yeux couleur orage et des lèvres légèrement rosé .

-Malfoy ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fou là , complétement à poil , dans ma chambre !

J'ai pas couché avec lui , rassurez moi ? Non je suis encore habillé ... Mais qu'est ce que fou ce vieux perver , nu comme un ver dans ma chambre ?

Malfoy ne répond pas , un sourire attendrit se dessine sur ses lèvres ...Deux secondes , un sourire ? Pas normal ...Un sourire attendrit ? Je cauchemarde !

Et soudain le blondinet s'approche de moi , les bras grand ouvert comme pour me prendre dans ses bras .

Mais qu'est ce qui fais lui ? Il a bu ? Maman j'ai peur !

Il avance lentement , j'attrape un coussin et le jette de toute mes forces sur lui pour arrêter , ou du moins ralentir son ascension . Evidemment , ça ne lui fait aucun effet .

BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !

Merci mon Dieu ! Ca doit être Harry ou Ron-le-salaud . Ils vont pouvoir m'aider à le foutre dehors .

BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !

Je me précipite vers la porte en m'éloignant le plus loin possible de Malfoy , l'ouvre à toute volé , et tombe dans les bras d'un Malfoy étonné . D'un Malfoy ?Il est où Harry ? Je m'éloigne de lui , dans un sursaut et hurle .

-Granger tu me casses les oreilles ! Merlin !

Je tourne les talons , tout en continuant à hurler et retourne le salon , et tombe nez à nez avec le Malfoy-nu-comme-un-ver . Mes cris deviennent complétement hystérique , je cours m'enfermer dans la salle de bain .

Merlin aidez moi ? Deux Malfoys ?Qu'est ce qui passe ?Ou suis-je ?Si j'ai fait quelque chose pour vous offensez ... Je vous en prie , je suis désolé ...

* * *

Enfin elle en veut pas , moi je l'ai prend les deux ! Niark ...Niark ... 


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici , le deuxième chapitre ...Oui ...bon... enfin ...je sais ...C'était long .Mais j'ai une excuse ! Je suis en train de passer le bac ! La philo ce matin par exemple ... Ô joie suprême !Et je me suis détendu en écrivant ce deuxième chapitre à la va-vite entre deux révisions .

Merci énormément à toute les reviews que j'ai eu ( Quoi ? 18 moi je trouve ça énorme , c'est génial ) ... Surtout ne vous en privez pas , ça me fait réellement plaisir . Et ça motive pour écrire la suite de l'histoire . Surotut que je suis assez paresseuse lol ...m'enfin bref...

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Rappel** : _Merlin aidez moi ? Deux Malfoys ?Qu'est ce qui passe ?Ou suis-je ?Si j'ai fait quelque chose pour vous offensez ... Je vous en prie , je suis désolé ..._

_**Chapitre** **2**_

Je retire la clé de la serrure après avoir vérifié que la porte était bien verouillé , et m'adosse contre celle-ci , me laissant glisser sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain . Souffle ma fille .On se calme . Pense à tes exercices de respiration . Inspire , expire .Inspire , expire. Réfléchis!

Pourquoi est ce qu'il y a Malfoy à poil dans ma chambre ? Pourquoi est qu'il y a également un Malfoy-bis qu'était en train de toquer à ma porte?Ce qui nous amène à : POURQUOI EST CE QU'IL Y A DEUX MALFOYS ?

Comme si on en avait pas assez d'un ! Il nous en faut un deuxième ! Mais d'où est ce qu'il sort ? Un jumeau inconnu ? Une potion qui a mal tourné ? Une erreur de la nature ... Je penche plus pour la troisième solution, de toute façon le premier en était déjà une...

Si quelqu'un avait la bonté de m'expliquer ce qui ce passe ? J'ai peut être trop bu hier ...Et j'ai des hallucinations...Merlin !J'imagine Malfoy à poil ? Non , pourquoi est ce que je l'imaginerais en tenue d'Adam ? Je veux dire ...Il me répugne !

Je rêve peut-être ?C'est une solution , beaucoup plus plausible ...Je suis en train de cauchemarder ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à me réveiller .Allez ferme , les yeux et concentre toi ...Réveil toi ...réveil toi...REVEIL TOI !

J'ouvre avec appréhension une paupière , puis l'autre. Je suis ...encore dans la salle bain . Fuck ! Je m'approche du lavabo et tourne le robinet pour me passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Avec un peu de chance ,ça , ça va me réveiller !

Rien .

Bordel ! Ca marche pas ! Où est passé l'eau ? Je me retourne pour aller m'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire sûrement un peu plus confortable que le carrelage , et glisse sur une serviette qui traînée par terre .

Tout se passe en un éclair , je vois le rebord de la baignoire si tentant il y a à peine 30secondes , se rapprocher dangereusement de mon front( Note à moi-même : ne plus jamais laisser une serviette traîner près de la baignoire ) , j'essaye de m'agripper à la première chose que je vois , c'est à dire le pommeau de la douche qui lâche sous mon poids , m'aspergeant d'eau glacé ,( elle était là , la coquine ) et finalement me cogne contre ce foutu rebord . Une douleur me transperce , j'ai la tête qui tourne . Noir .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hermione , Hermione , réveil toi ! demande une voix grave au-dessus de moi .Tu vois elle se réveil pas ! Si elle est morte , c'est de ta faute !

-Raconte pas de conneries , Harry ! Déjà :

de 1) elle respire , de 2) c'est pas de ma faute !s'exclame une deuxième voix, ô combien haïs depuis hier soir.

Ca risque d'être intéressant . Je sens Harry se lever au-dessus de moi et s'approcher sûrement de Ron :

- Bah non , c'est de la mienne!C'est pas moi qui m'amuse à coucher avec une autre alors que je suis déjà pris !

Et toc ! Vas y Harry !

-Mais...j'y peux rien . Je suis un homme moi ,j'ai des besoins…. j'ai pas réussis à lui résister !

Salaud! C'est nul comme excuse ….. Mais qu'est qu'il insinue là ? Que je ne satisfaisait pas ses besoins ? Frappe –le Harry ! Très fort !

-Une mauviette oui , même pas capable de dompter ses hormo...

- Ferme là Harry ! **Tu** devais la retenir le temps que j'arrive ...si t'avais fait ce qu'il fallait , tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé !

Quoi ? Les salauds ! Je le savais !

- Bande de salauds ! sifflai-je en me redressant d'un seul coup .

Ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée enfin de compte , vu la migraine et les nausées apparaissant au même moment . Histoire de récupérer et de faire disparaître les étoiles qui viennent d'apparaître devant mes yeux , je pose mon front sur mes genoux et respire profondément . Quelqu'un s'agenouille près de moi .

- Hermione , est ce que ça va ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? On t'a retrouvé inconsciente , on a eu peur ...murmure gentiment Harry .

Et là , je vois rouge ….

-Tu as eu peu peur …Laisse moi rire …Comment oses-tu , faire semblant de t'inquiéter pour moi ? Tu savais que Ron était avec Lavande ! Tu le savais !

-Oui , mais ….

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tiennent !Vous n'êtes pas mieux que Malfoy ! Comment avez-vous pu fair….

Attendez une minute ils sont où les Malfoys , au faite ?

-Hermione , est ce que ça va ? s'inquiète Harry me voyant ne plus rien dire et bien content de changer de sujet .

- Tu l'as vu Harry ? demandais-je à mon ex-meilleur ami et confident , ignorant sa question .

-Vu quoi ?demande Ron en s'approchant de nous .

-Ferme là , RON!persiflais-je , ne pouvant plus supporter sa voix depuis hier soir .

- Malfoy ...propose Harry d'une voix douce , empêchant Ron de répliquer .

-Oui ...aquieçais-je en hochant la tête , contente qu'il comprenne si vite de quoi je parlais .

-Je le savais je l'ai vu sortir de ta chambre en arrivant , il avait l'air mauvais comme la teigne !C'est lui qu'à fait ça ! Il va regr…

-Il était habillé ? le coupais-je .Bah alors ?

Arrêt sur image , Harry et Ron me regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, comme si j'étais folle.

-Bah ...euh ...oui . Bredouille Harry . Pourquoi il ne le serait pas ?

Eh !Ah ! Oui …Bonne question ….

-Bah …euh…. Il est où l'autre , alors ? fis-je en essayant de changer de sujet .

-L'autre ?

C'est impossible , ils ont bien dû le voir .Du moins Harry , il m'a dit qu'il en avait vu un , l'autre ne devait pas être loin .

Je me lève tant bien que mal , et sort de la salle de bain en chancelant pour chercher le deuxième blondinet . Qui ,j'en suis sûre , devait être encore dans la chambre, vu qu'accessoirement il n'avait rien sur le dos et que pour se promener dans les couloirs sans se faire remarquer , ce n'est pas très discret .

-Oui l'autre , le Malfoy-nu-comme-un-ver ...

- Le Malfoy-nu-com...attends , laisse moi comprendre ! Tu étais dans ta salle commune avec Malfoy, nu .

Dis comme ça , évidemment ….on s'imagine tout de suite des trucs pas catholique.

- Oui …..enfin non !Me rattrapais-je .Moi j'étais habillé , mais c'est un autr ...

-Bah ça va , je vois que Madame se remet vite de ma petite tromperie ...me coupe Ron-salaud-Weasley

-Ron , je te conseille de la boucler si tu souhaites perpétrer l'espèce des Weasley plus tard !criais je , furieuse déjà d'entendre sa voix et de l'entendre encore une fois ( combien de fois encore vais-je devoir lui dire de la fermer pour qu'il comprenne ? ) ,et d' en plus m'accuser d'une faute qu'il avait lui seul commise .

- Malfoy , nu ...repris Harry , inhibant la dispute qui allé éclater entre moi et le rouquin .

-Oui , il y avait deux Malfoys , donc j'ai eu peur et je suis allée dans la salle bain ...continuais-je , ignorant superbement les regards noir du roux en face de moi .

- Il y avait deux ... Tu t'es peut être cogner un peu trop fort Hermione ,non ? me demande Harry un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Il se moque de moi ou je rêve ?

- Non , ça va mais….

- Direction Infirmerie , tu vas aller dire « bonjour » à Mme Pomfresh .

-Mais non ….

Je n'irais pas . Je vais être en retard en cours , j'ai pas pris ma douche , j'ai rien mangé , et je ne vais pas pourvoir rendre mes 3m50 de parchemins à Mcgonagal en avance . J'ai une réputation à tenir que diantre . Il en est donc HORS DE QUESTION .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voulez-vous un peu de Jus de citrouille , pour faire passer le goût de la potion Mlle Granger ? me propose l'infirmière de Poudlard en me souriant gentiment.

Oui merci , beaucoup .

Son sourire s'élargit ,et elle me tend un gobelet de liquide orange translucide , qu'elle me regarde boire consciencieusement . Mal à l'aise par tant d'attention , je m'enfonce dans le fauteuil moelleux où je me trouve .

Je…euh …oui donc , je peux aller en cour ?demandais-je pleine d'espoir .

Avec un peu de chance , j'arriverais pour le dernier quart d'heure du cours de Métamorphose .

- Non ! s'exclame t'elle sèchement , réduisant tout mes espoir à néant . Vous retournerez en cours après le repas du midi , allez vous allonger dans un lit de l'infirmerie et reposez vous .

- Je préférerais aller dans ma chambre .

- Non ! Je veux garder un œil sur vous !

- Super la confiance règne !marmonnais-je .

-Que dites vous ?

-Oh rien , rien .

J'entre dans grande salle d'un blanc stérile , meublé d'armoire blanche , et de lit de couleur tout aussi virginal . Je m'approche du lit le plus proche de la porte , et m'allonge dessus , sous l'œil inquisiteur de Pomfresh . Je lui souris , elle me rend ce sourire , et sort en chantonnant .

Bon , je fais quoi maintenant ? Je n'ai aucune envie de dormir, la dernière fois que je me suis réveillé il y avait Malfoy , nu qui- plus- est , devant moi . Tout ça c'est de la faute de Ron . Il ne m'aurait pas tromper , je n'aurais pas bu , et je n'aurais pas halluciné sur le fait que Malfoy se promène cul nu dans ma chambre .

Rien que d'y penser , j'ai la nausée .

Récapitulons . Harry n'a vu qu'un Malfoy qui était habillé , moi aussi j'ai vu un Malfoy habillé . Donc l'autre était un effet secondaire du whisky-pur-feu …Il y en a qui ont la gueule –de- bois , moi , je vois mon pire ennemi à poil …Normal .

-RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Ah ! C'est quoi ça ? ON peut pas être 2 secondes tranquille ici pour mettre ses idées à jour !

-RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !MA CHEMISE! LAISSEZ MOI JE VAIS LE TUER !

Tuer ? Qui ça ? J'ai rien fait , je suis gentille ….Et j'ai pas de baguette ! Je fais quoi moi ?

En deux , trois mouvement , je saute du lit et me cache en dessous , espérant que personne ne me voient.

-LAISSEZ MOI OU JE VOUS TUERAIS AUSSI !

- Tenez –le bien Severus , je vais lui faire boire la potion tranquillisante ! s'écrie la voix de Mme Pomfresh .

-RAHHHHHHHHH ! NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS , FEMME !

- Allez y , je le tiens !

-RAHHHHHHhhhhh !

Silence.

Tout redevient calme .

Un corps lévite au-dessus de moi , et se pose délicatement dans le lit où je me trouvais il y a quelques minutes.

Hummm ….Curieuse de savoir qui…

-Peut être que Mlle Granger , pourrais sortir de sa cachette et venir en cour . Si elle est assez en forme pour faire des galipettes sous le lit d'infirmerie , elle doit l'être assez pour faire une potion . s'exclame Rogue en entrant dans la pièce .

Je me lève en grimaçant ,je l'avais pas vu celui là , époussette ma robe de sorcier et fait face au professeur , essayant en même temps de jeter un coup d'œil à la personne endormi derrière moi .

-Mademoiselle Granger , à votre place je me dépêcherais d'aller en cour au lieu d'essayer d'alimenter les ragots qui caractérisent l'intelligence , des jeunes filles de votre espèce . Me crache Rogue au visage , avec un sourire machiavélique.

Ne rien répondre , surtout ne rien dire .Avance tout droit vers la sortie. Essaye quand même de….

-Mlle Granger avez-vous compris ce que je viens de vous dire , ou est ce le temps que votre cerveau enregistre l'information ?

C'est pas vrai , il a des yeux derrière la tête . Pauvre type !

-Non Monsieur je me dépêche ….

Connard .

-Très bien , je vous attends donc à l'heure pour mon cour .

Ô joie , extase suprême .

-Oui …

Je sors de l'infirmerie le plus vite possible, craignant de rencontrer Pomfresh au passage . Cour chercher mes affaires le plus rapidement que mes jambes le peuvent , n'ayant rien manger depuis hier soir , je vous laisse imaginer la vitesse exubérante à laquelle je vais . J'arrive à bout de souffle devant le tableau , attrape mon sac et quelques affaires au vol , fonce vers les donjons où se trouve la salle de classe .

Personne dans les couloirs .

Merde , ils sont déjà entrés . Je m'approche de la porte en bois , et toque timidement .

-Oui !

Respire. J'entre dans la classe de potion , une trentaine de paires de yeux fixé sur moi . Je déteste ces moments là , j'ai l'impression à chaque fois d'avoir quelques choses de travers , ou d'inhabituelle, comme une pustule sur le nez , une tête de chat , ma jupe rentrer dans ma culotte .Oh merlin si c'était ça ?Je suis passée vite fait au toilette . J'aurais peut être dû rester à l'infirmerie , après mainte réflexion.

A ce que je vois , ce n'est pas votre jour . Mlle Granger . 10 points moins pour Gryffondor votre retard , et encore 10 points pour avoir interrompu le cour en entrant dans la salle !siffle Rogue , tout content .Allez à votre place , dépêchez-vous .

Je me dirige le plus vite possible à ma chaise ,en me touchant les fesses pour vérifier que ma jupe les recouvre bien entièrement et m'assois à côté de Neville . Je sors mes affaire , en essayant de faire le moins de bruit , et pousse un soupir de soulagement. Bon maintenant il serait bien savoir de quoi on parle .

-Neville , on fait quoi comme potion ? soufflais-je à mon voisin table dans un murmure .

-….

-Neville ? fis-je en me retournant vers lui .

Le jeune homme est en train fixer le tableau , le regard dans les vagues , la bouche ouverte , sa main gauche tenant sa plume pour écrire à la hauteur de son épaule .

Bah qu'est ce qu'il a encore ?

J'essaye de le chatouiller légèrement pour le faire réagir mais aucune réaction .

-Neville ! appelais-je un peu plus fort. Qu'est ce qui se passe, ça va ?

- Mlle Granger , dois-je retirer encore 10 autres points à Gryffondor pour que votre petite tête de linotte comprenne enfin , que quitte à venir en cour , c'est pour au moins , faire semblant de s'y intéresser un minimum !

-Oui …enfin non Monsieur …

Eclat de rire du côté des serpentards , regard de compassion parmi les lions . J'ai l'habitude . Au bout de 7 ans , on est comme vacciné des séances de rabaissement des cours de potions .

Je me retourne vers Neville , inquiète .

Laisse tomber , me dit Parvatie en se retournant vers moi , profitant que Rogue soit partit chercher des ingrédient pour la potion . Il est comme ça depuis que Malfoy l'a agressé ce matin !

Hein Malfoy ,l'a encore agressé ?Mais il a l'habitude non ? Pourquoi il réagit comme ça …non en faite il réagit pu .

Bah …attends ! Tu as vu dans quel état était Malfoy , c'est la première que je le vois comme ça .

Hein quel état ?demandais-je sous le regard abasourdis de la jeune fille . J'étais pas là Parvati , je suis pas venue déjeuner .

Ah oui ! me fait elle en gloussant . Je me disais bien que je t'avais pas vu ce matin .

La question c'est : Comment est ce que je dois le prendre ça ?

Je te dis ça à la fin du cour .

Chic ! Je vais devoir attendre la fin du cour . Je déteste ça ! Rogue revient .Et commence sa potion, seul , au bureau .Pour une fois je ne prend pas de notes. De toute façon j'ai raté le début du cour , j'irais à la bibliothèque pour rattraper . La fin sonne enfin je sors , et rattrape Parvati qui a dû oublié de m'attendre .

Alors ?commençais-je .

Elle me regarde d'abord sans comprendre , et une lumière de lucidité passe dans sa rétine .

Bah pas trop tôt .

Ah oui , alors écoute ….Ce matin , donc on petit déjeuner , Neville ….Enfin tu vois Neville ? Comment il est maladroit ?

Oui….Oui ….m'impatientais-je

Bon , bah il a renverser son jus de citrouille sur Malfoy !

C'est pas la première fois me diras-tu !

Oui , mais Malfoy …Enfin tu vois Malfoy il est froid ?On vois aucune émotion sur son visage ? Tout ça quoi ….

Oui….abrège veux tu ?

Je suis sûre qu'elle en fait exprès pour que je la tue !

Bah il est devenue tout rouge , et il s'est jeté littéralement sur Neville , il a frappé au ventre puis il a voulu le poignarder avec une cuillère .

Avec une cuillère ? T'es sûre ?

Remarque les Malfoys n'aiment pas faire comme tout le monde, ça les rendraient trop ….ordinaire .

Oui , heureusement que Rogue et Mcgo sont arrivé , parce qu'il a bien faillit réussir .

A le tuer avec une cuillère ? Va falloir qu'il m'explique comment il fait lui !

Et vous n'avez rien fait vous ?

Bah , je crois qu'on était tous trop impressionné par la fureur de Malfoy .

Donc ça doit être lui ,qui est à l'infirmerie assommer par la potion calmante ….

Non , c'est vrai ils lui ont donné une potion calmante … Et Lavande viens là , il faut que je te dise un truc …..

Ah non pas elle ! Quelqu'un a-t-il une cuillère ? On devrait toujours en avoir une sur soi pour supprimer les gens qu'on déteste !

Je regarde Parvati s'éloigner vers l'autre cruche avec un regard écoeuré .La journée se passe tranquillement , sans la réapparition de Malfoy , j'arrive même à rendre mon parchemin de 3m50 en avance toute fière de moi . A la fin des cours , je me dirige vers ma chambre directement pour éviter de parler à Harry , Ron ( C'est qui lui au faite ? ) , je murmure mon mot de passe à la jeune fille du tableau . Qui me fait rentrer avec un clin d'œil coquin .

C'est la première fois que je lui fais cet effet là ….Elle a quoi ?

J'entre dans ma salle d'étude , pose mon sac sur le canapé , et va faire un tour dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir un peu .C'était une journée traumatisante .

J'ouvre le robinet du lavabo .Miracle , de l'eau fraîche coule .

Bah tu marches toi ? Quel elfe encore a été exploité pour que tu re-marche hein ?

Comme si le robinet allé me répondre ….

Aucun c'est moi qui l'a réparé tout seul !Sans baguette en plus …. Je sais pas où elle est remarque ….

Je fais un bond , d'environs 3m ,me retourne vers la voix masculine derrière moi . Et le retrouve face à face avec ….

Oh non pas encore lui …..

Malfoy , mon peignoir rouge noué autour de sa taille mince , une cuillère à la main tendu vers moi ….

Je vais mourir . Je vais mourir poignarder avec une cuillère , par un beau blond …

Beau ? La panique me fait délirer….

* * *

Vila ... j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier ... 


End file.
